irlsaofandomcom-20200214-history
Red - RoseFlower
Red is one of the 10,000 other people trapped in the death game of Sword Art Online. She is a character on the Sword Art Online I Forum on fanfiction.net, controlled by the Rp'er: Sir-Chocoboeater1. In depths of games, Red is a seeker. She is one that doesn't like not knowing things. Especially important things. As the game starts Red dedicates herself to helping people by becoming an Information Broker, a type of player that learns info on the game and other things, and sells it to other players. Personality A passive personality. She is neither too mean or to nice. On good days, she is willing to listen to people and talk out problems with any other person that needs to have someone there. On bad days, she can act quite mean and possible hints of Tsundere. Sometimes her friends have no clue when to tell if she is in a good mood or bad mood, only when she is already showing it is when they find out. Due to this however, she never trusted people during SAO. She has a really smart aura surrounding her, and she often takes more risks than normal. Quite skilled in the learning department as well. Background Ciaie. A girl who lived in a run downtown. Her life's beginning was awful, full of nothingness and nobody around, except her mother. She was abandoned by her father when she was born, saying he didn't want to deal with her. So she was left with her very caring mother. During her time in the small town, she continued living life even though it held no promise. Her mom always telling her it'd be alright and all she had to do was learn things and one day leave the town and go out into the world, to find a new life. To a normal person, that seemed easy enough. But for Ciaie, it was hard. For she held no basis to begin off of. They almost had no house, no nothing. They could barely afford food. But she kept on going, fighting the fight even though it felt worthless to fight. Her life really kicked off when she turned 15. She and her mother managed to get a spot in an event that they'd pick a random person to sponsor for a lot of money. The people also said that they'd get a house and enough food and water for at least a decade. It just so happened that luck was deeply on their side. From what seemed like a horrible life, they were instantly up in the world. Ciaie enrolled in a school for the first time. Although her grades seemed like they would be horrible, she managed to impress everyone by keeping up at least a bit with the normal students. Her first test at the age of 16, she actually got a 63. When she turned 18, she was introduced into the world of games and computers. The first game she ever played, was SAO. Just so happened to be either the worst experience of her life or the best, nobody would ever know. Her real life wasn't full of a lot of surprises, except for the event that got her the house she currently lives in. Although not having much contact with the whole world, she often thought that maybe she could become friends with everyone in the world. So her childhood was mainly her making contacts with people, getting those people to become contacts with other people, and so on and so forth. This went on for a long time and still goes on to this day. She also didn't have a father, so she had close to no respect for adults, besides her mom. This often made other parents not agree with her methods of being friends with people. While her life wasn't eventful, she tried her hardest to create life events. Such as group hangouts, and other things that were the same. When she was 17, she had the idea of creating a network of a lot of people. Being mostly successful doing this, she grew her network. Opening it to online forums, and other things. Getting information for things was what she loved. She learned most of what she knew off of her network of many people. Some say this is also why she was never seen not smiling before. She held close to no grudges on anyone, so she often had a cheerful attitude. Although, she was known for her clumsy behavior. She often tripped on nothing but air, which made people laugh at her a lot. When she turned 18 however, she really got going on her network. She expanded it much greater than it used to be. So instead of her hometown being the only part of the network, and random people on online forums, she started reaching out to nearby towns and cities, thus increasing the range of her network. Needless to say, she loved being in contact with everyone around her, which was the thought that really spouted this dream. Aincrad Arc: Equipment and Items: *Steel Dagger *Elf Bow *Poison Needles *Poison coated Dagger- PoDagger Abilities: Sword Art Online: *Level: 91 *HP: 17,500 Skills * Rapid Bite - (1-hit strike) A stab with the dagger. * Fud Edge - (1-hit strike) A basic slash with the sharp edge of the dagger. * Cobra Strike - (2-hit combo) Two rapid stabs at the enemy. * White Gleam - (3-hit combo) A skill that strikes three times to the gut. * Joint Blows - (4-hit combo) Strikes to the knee and elbow joints. Has a chance of crippling foes and disabling their arms and legs. ALfheim Online: *HP: 4400 Category:Solo'er Category:Info Broker Category:Mass Contact Category:SAO Character